A Hero's Humble Journey
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: The hero known as Saitama lands in the middle of Westeros, specifically during the march to Winterfell. However, he will make his own journey through the corrupt land itself... how does he fare? Will he find the local market?
1. Chapter 1

**_A Humble Hero's Walk  
_**

 _I don't own One Punch Man, it belongs to ONE.  
_

 _I don't own Game of Thrones. It belongs to George RR Martin and HBO._

* * *

 **Winterfell**

It was a small council where the Leech Lord, Roose Bolton was trying to deal with the oncoming arrival of Stannis Baratheon. Tons of suggestions being thrown out there, even waiting out the siege to let Stannis's armies die in the cold. Roose Bolton has taken part in the massacre, killing Robb Stark and his bannermen at the Red Wedding.

However, one sadistic man, the Bastard of Bolton, Ramsay simply decided this.

"We can't let Stannis decide what type of fight this will be."

"A good commander never leaves his defensive post, the snow's so deep, an army couldn't be fielded."

"No need for an army, I just need twenty good men."

He prepared himself, mainly taking medium armor armed with flames and axes. Roose Bolton still felt his son's plan was fooldhardy. However, the Bastard of Bolton would be in the rudest surprise for his life once reaching the camp.

In a way, House Bolton's new motto would be 'Our Blades Are Broken'.

* * *

 **Stannis Baratheon's Camp**

A generic man in a simple yellow outfit was standing guard, but he was clearly bored. He did not know how he got here to this place...what was it called? The North? He simply went along with this stern-faced guy named Stannis, wanting to free Winterfell from Bolton, yadda yadda. The man wondered if there was any supermarkets close by.

In a tent, there were two people. A stern-faced man by the name of Stannis Baratheon and his brown-bearded hand, Davos Seaworth. They were talking about this yellow-suited character and believe he needs to contribute.

"Your Grace, have you seen this man's prowess?"

"Davos, I still don't believe it. Even Meliasandre was caught-off guard by his strength. He just punched several boulders with little... effort. They were like sticks to him."

"Saitama was his name, right?"

"Lord Davos, this man may turn the tide of this war into my favor. If he's more willing... that is."

Saitama was standing guard in the cold, not being affected by it. However, he saw a group of twenty men armed.

"Well, it's something to do at least. Maybe those guys know where the supermarket is."

* * *

 **RAMSAY**

Ramsay was now in the enemy camp, but highly armed. He would find a tent, then light it on fire and cause tons of confusion and chaos under the guise of night. That was the plan for the Bastard of Bolton. He then heard a tap on his shoulder, he quickly turned around and saw this

"Who the hell are you?!" said Ramsay, responding to an average man in a yellow outfit with a red cape.

"I'm just an average hero. Oh and you're being a jerk, you know? Those guys are trying to sleep."

"Got quite the mouth on you, don't you know who I am?"

"A slightly chubby nutjob?"

Ramsay then seethed in anger, being called a bastard really angered him. However, being called this word, though he didn't know what it meant, it really set him off. Plus he wasn't even chubby. He then signaled for all his men to attack him, but they never came.

"Oh. Those were your guys? So that's why started attacking me."

Ramsay stared in shock, all of his twenty men, knocked out into oblivion. The bastard raised a sword and slashed at Saitama's jawline, but in a split-second, the sword was cleaved in half. The upper half fell to the ground like rain, it barely fazed the man, but Ramsay tried stabbing him in the chest with his knifes, but they were instantly bent or broken once hitting the surface.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" screamed Ramsay.

"I just told you, an average hero." said the yellow-suited man. Bolton then tried punching him, but the yellow-suited man simply dodged and poked him which stumbled him quite a bit.

"You are really weak, you know that?"

"WEAK? ME? WEAK?! Oh, I'll show you why I'm feared..." said Ramsay who simply pulled out peeling knives and tried stabbing him, but they once broke again.

"Wh-Wh-What are you?! How are you this powerful?!" said a now-fearful Ramsay.

"There's a simple explanation. 100 PUSH-UPS! 100 SIT-UPS! 100 SQUATS! A TEN-KM RUN. EACH. DAY!" said Saitama with a serious face.

The Bastard of Bolton has met his end...somewhat.

He would get flicked by Saitama. He would be sent flying 2000 miles east, landing in the cold waters.

* * *

 **ROOSE**

The Leech Lord hasn't heard anything back from his son, in fact, it was dawn already. He wasn't concerned for his son, but he was the closest to an heir he had at the moment. However, there was his plump wife, Walda Frey who was currently pregnant with his child. It would potentially work out for him, but still...

"My Lord, I just found Ramsay's twenty good men. They all came back, albeit broken bones..."

This caught Roose's attention, but he would listen right here and now.

"Who did this?"

"One of them are saying a bald man in yellow knocked them into unconsciousness with little effort."

This attracted Roose's attention, but he would become more cautious. He would send for his two commanders, Hosteen Frey and Aenys Frey to head this person off. All in all, the North would bow to him. In addition, Ramsay has married Sansa Stark of House Stark which helped his legitimacy. However, there is Walda Frey.

"Don't alarm everyone just yet, we need more information, that is all."

"Right away, my Lord."

Roose simply sat in a thinking position, what to do about this outsider?

* * *

 **STANNIS**

"So, the Bastard of Bolton thought he could ambush me? You managed to strike down the bastard with little effort?" said Stannis while in his tent, asking Saitama what exactly transpired.

"Yea. Twenty guys with this slightly chubby nutjob tried burning you guys down, but it was something to do at least. So, his name was Ramsay Bolton. A sadistic nutjob you told me about. What a creep, I'm surprised no one managed to stop him or put him in jail." said Saitama.

"It's because of his father, Roose Bolton who has no heirs. But he's not a honorable man, he's a cunning lord, always playing with peoples' lives like they're a game." said Lord Davos in response.

"I don't know where I landed, but it seems this place... Wester-os... Westeros needs a hero. Plus where all the honorable knights?"

"In the past, there were honorable knights. However, knights are simply soldiers and killers. Elevated to that because of status and connections with higher lords."

"I see, there are no heroes here at all. I will help you out for the time being, but I have noticed that this House Bolton is not so well-loved along with the ally, House Frey."

"There is a lot of corruption within Westeros, I plan on purging it."

"I highly doubt that red woman is planning on helping you. Sacrificing people? Visions? I get it, you are frustrated. The corruption needs to be purged, but you need to make sure you don't get corrupted yourself." said Saitama.

"Speak plainly." said Lord Davos.

"What I'm saying is, I think that red woman is just using you for her own ends. I am a hero, willing to help the innocent and beaten. Not a servant for a deadly god." said Saitama.

Stannis and Davos considered the words of this outsider, one was incensed. However, he has some respect for Saitama. He did not sugar-coat the truth of what he was. A hero. Stannis simply thought he was crazy, but discussions would end for now.

The march to Winterfell would begin.

* * *

 **ROOSE**

He gathered his two Frey commanders, Aenys and Hosteen Frey. Aenys Frey was a weak-chinned man with a tail-like beard, tall and round-shouldered. He is noted to be cruel and clever, but regarded as a commander despite his combat skills.

Hosteen Frey was the opposite, big like a bull and having a thick jaw-line. A big and fierce fighter, but not that brightest one around.

"Lord Bolton, I believe Stannis will march here on dawn. I say we march forward to meet them."

"Go right ahead, take your forces with you."

Roose simply had all Frey forces armor for the cold. He had a bit of a thought: was this outsider truly that powerful? No matter, he couldn't match an army, especially an strong idiot like Hosteen.

He would wait them out, simply as that.

* * *

 **The March**

"My expertise with land battles are limited, Your Grace. But I feel this Saitama can do it."

"Yea, an army of those guys are easy to beat. However, what you told me about them... they are real assholes. This might be the only time I'll take out humans."

"What do you fight?"

"Monsters. Monsters like the giants you mentioned, but much bigger. In addition, I think I fought a dragon and ice-cold demons when I lost my way here."

Stannis had to wonder what type of world Saitama truly came from, but he had to focus on the battle.

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's Note: Yup, I decided to put in Saitama.**

 **In addition, I am thinking of putting Saitama against a lot of people during his journey through Westeros, both human or otherwise.**


	2. How Climatic?

**_A Humble Hero's Walk  
_**

 _I don't own One Punch Man, it belongs to ONE.  
_

 _I don't own Game of Thrones. It belongs to George RR Martin and HBO._

* * *

 **The March to Winterfell  
**

Aenys Frey and Hosteen Frey were expecting an army of sorts. However, they only saw a yellow-suited man with a white cape and a very ordinary face. He didn't seem intimidating at all, this is what Lord Bolton was worried about?

"So this is Stannis's trump card?"

They simply sent a small part of the army, right at the stranger. However, this man lightly punched a few of them, sending them flying into different directions. Hosteen was simply shocked, but Aenys tried keeping his composure and sent out a good chunk of his men to fight him further.

"He has to tire out somehow..." but Aenys's thoughts were shattered when the small chunk of the host was sent flying again. The stranger then leaped from there, then punched Aenys Frey in one blow, sending them flying into the castle of Winterfell.

"Oh... oh... I should have held back." said the stranger.

"But then again, House Frey seems to be a bunch of assholes. In addition, betraying for more power. Sounds like a weak group if you ask me."

Hosteen Frey simply shut up, then drove a sword, but in a split-second, the sword was shattered. To the untrained eye, he briefly disappeared. However, Saitama simply chomped on the blade and shattered it. Hosteen couldn't believe it, then gets sent flying into the walls of Winterfell...

The remaining Frey host decides to retreat.

"Ah, man. I should have been less intimidating... but this Roose guy seems too evil to let go of."

Saitama simply marched forward into Winterfell...

* * *

 **ROOSE**

If Roose felt any emotion, it would be surprise. Aenys and Hosteen Frey were taken out of the picture quickly, but no matter. He was incensed at Ramsay's own loss...

Maybe the threat of Sansa Stark dying could turn this stranger around, Ramsay can always find another northern wife and he's been legitimized anyway.

Thoughts would be interrupted once the doors broke open.

"I believe you know who I am?"

"Can you speak up? I can barely hear you?"

"Roose Bolton, Lord of Dreadfort and as of now, Winterfell. I believe you are interfering with my reign, a quiet and peaceful reign."

"I'm not sure how a reign like that is supposed to function when you betrayed your own lord for power, sounds like a paranoid lunatic."

"Fear keeps a man alive in realm of treachery and deceit."

"Sounds like a realm of cowards when you get down to it, especially that nutjob, Ramsay. Didn't kill him, but sent him flying. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I killed him."

"What... cowardly? You think saving your skin, forging your own rule is cowardly? It's called being intelligent."

"The apple fell pretty far from the tree."

Roose had enough, then raised his sword and decide to fight him for once. He would go forward and slash, but Saitama simply poked it and it shattered into bits. This was the only time that Roose shown a different face instead of his stone face. A face of shock, but would be silenced by Saitama lightly punching him, sending him into his chair and knocking him out.

"Is anyone there?" said a feminine voice.

"Uh... I am. Don't worry, Moose Bolton is down now."

"I am Sansa Stark, wedded to... Ramsay Bolton."

"Don't worry, he's not coming anymore."

"Why? His father is knocked out-"

"I sent him flying further east. Don't worry, he won't be bothering anyone anymore." said Saitama. He simply walked out with Sansa Stark, then decided to run back from Winterfell...

* * *

 **Stannis's Camp**

"Winterfell is now free of Moose Bolton, so... uh, where will she go?"

"Her brothers are presumed dead, her aunt is fairly nutty, is it possible she can go with you?"

"Uh... are you serious? I don't know this land very well."

"Wait, maybe we can hide somewhere in the Reach. I know House Tyrell is still friendly to us, me only."

"Good enough for me."

Saitama simply got Sansa on a horse, then carried that horse and ran like a quick mist, which still shocked Stannis.

* * *

 **RAMSAY**

Ramsay eventually woke up, bones slightly bruised... but realized that stranger beat him and... OH NO! Winterfell would be ripe for the taking! He then tried running as fast as he could...

It would be a horrific realization when he finds the Moose, I mean, Roose Bolton knocked out and in chains.

* * *

 **King's Landing**

The Queen Regent was going crazy, House Bolton has just been beaten by a stranger...

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's Note: Yup, I decided to put in Saitama.**

 **In addition, I am thinking of putting Saitama against a lot of people during his journey through Westeros, both human or otherwise.**


	3. Kingsfall

**_A Humble Hero's Walk  
_**

 _I don't own One Punch Man, it belongs to ONE.  
_

 _I don't own Game of Thrones. It belongs to George RR Martin and HBO._

* * *

 **SAITAMA**

He was simply in greener lands, but noticed a gigantic city. A huge one, especially a giant red castle on a hilltop. Sansa then realized and said

"It's King's Landing!"

"Oh, cool. Maybe we might get something to eat while we're at it."

"I am fairly hungry, but we don't have any money. Maybe we can find something in the middle of it."

Saitama would quickly race into the capital itself, noticing how large it is. Unfortunately, it seemed to be the opposite. He remembered something about a dirty area called Flea Bottom. He needed to be careful...why? Well, he didn't want to attract too much attention to himself.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't work.

"Hey, baldy!" said a gruff voice.

Saitama was still walking, ignoring it. The gruff man simply spun him around and said

"Nice pretty young thing you got there, how about a few-"

"No." said Saitama as he went off, the gruff man got a few thugs together and were going to rough him up. They truly didn't know what they were getting into...

"I just wanted to go the market for food... [sigh]." said Saitama as he just punched each of them, reducing them to bloody pulps or sending their bloody chunks flying. The entire street was now silenced, but there was a growl from said stomach.

"Oh, come on..."

* * *

 **RAMSAY**

"How... How... How is it possible?!" screamed Ramsay as he trudged his way back to Winterfell. He was clearly pissed, but dear enough to be alive. However, this stranger... would cause tons of havoc in the process.

The Bastard of Bolton would eventually trudge his way to Winterfell, but saw the Lord of Light's banners. He realized he was screwed over, all by this one stranger. In addition, he also noticed that his bride wasn't among them.

"That bastard... he not only humiliated me, but took my bride! He ruined my inheritance and Winterfell, my seat as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North!"

* * *

 **CERSEI**

 ** _Red Keep_**

The Mad Dowager was stepping all over, but one gold cloak came in and said his report

"My Queen, it appears there's trouble in Flea Bottom."

"It's simply the slums, nothing to worry-"

"Reports say a yellow-suited stranger came by and caused tons of havoc."

Cersei stopped, then realized this was the same stranger described in the messages from Winterfell. Roose Bolton fell to his man... what was he doing here?!

"Send every gold cloak, everyone to stop this man."

"My Queen, he has-"

"No, he's after me... everyone who played a part in destroying House Stark."

The gold cloak simply called for every capable member within the City Watch of King's Landing to stop the yellow-suited stranger.

* * *

 **SAITAMA**

Saitama eventually found a place to eat, but it was a strange stew. He had enough coin for both him and Sansa before they would leave for the Reach. How he got the coin?

There was a small fighting ring run by a hairy guy named Moss. He essentially won the prize money which was several hundred silver stags. It won't be necessary to undergo the detail of said fights, but the last fight stood out the most.

 _Two Hours Earlier_

It was a mud pit, mainly inside a small tavern. In one corner was Saitama, still looking clean despite the dirty environment he was in and Sansa was in more simple wear for the most part. Why? It was to disguise herself further from enemies who might recognize her.

In the other corner, it was a tall, lithe man with a gaunt face. He claimed he was a legend, well the second best assassin within Flea Bottom. Saitama decided to humor him, then let him stab him. Unfortunately, he kept dodging and made him broke his knives a lot.

The assassin, Dirk was shocked by this. Saitama then poked him in the face, sending him fly through the tavern.

"So, where's the prize money?"

 _Now_

He was simply eating with Sansa, but then saw a lot of soldiers with gold cloaks. One of them, presumably the commander scowled and knocked the stew out of his hands. There was one emotion going through Saitama's face, it was annoyance.

"OI! What the hell was that for?"

"The Queen requires your presence, plus resist? The girl will be roughly handled."

"A corrupt police force, why am I not surprised?" said Saitama. "It sounds like you're a bunch of bullies pushing a bunch of innocent people around. If anything, you sound like a bunch of cowards who earned their titles by kissing up to the queen."

By the time he finished that sentence, the majority of the City Watch was seething in anger and the rest of the Flea Bottom dwellers simply ran and hide.

"You dare question the honor of our commander, Ser Osfryd Kettleblack?!" replied one gold cloak in an angry tone.

"Is that what you bullies call it? Honor? Seems like a coward's excuse when someone calls them out on their assholish behavior."

The entire City Watch was starting to become enraged, a few of them raised their swords and swung at them. In the span of five seconds, he simply shattered them with simple chops. Some were sent flying in two more seconds, frightening Ser Kettleblack.

The next image was a gigantic punch heading towards Ser Kettleblack who screamed in fear, pissing himself... but no punch ever came. He was reduced to a crying mess. The bald one and Sansa simply left, but one thought was going through his head.

'Who is this Queen? She must be the source of the corruption, someone has to clean this city of it.'

* * *

 **CERSEI**

"HOW?! I sent the most competent within the City Watch to take care of one man, yet they're incapable! Where's the Kingsguard?" yelled Cersei to her small council. One of the members, Qyburn suggested to send out Ser Robert Strong to deal with this stranger while others suggested to call for their bannermen close to King's Landing, whatever remaining.

Ser Kevan, her uncle simply found it too risky to do so.

She did not care. At all. A mistake too familiar.

* * *

 **SAITAMA**

Cersei decided to send out her late father's bannermen, ranging from the Strongboar, Lyle Crakehall to the skilled commander, Addam Marbrand. However, he decided to send for Ser Meryn Trant and the disgraced Boros Blount as backup in-case.

All said bannermen and the two Kingsguard should at least slow Saitama.

That is... until they get into Flea Bottom seeing Sansa and Saitama sitting at a table.

"Sigh... more guards."

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's Note: Yup, I decided to put in Saitama.**

 **In addition, I am thinking of putting Saitama against a lot of people during his journey through Westeros, both human or otherwise.**


End file.
